warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Dawnshadow
Hello! Welcome to my talk page! Hello! When you make a comment, can you please also leave your favourite character? Thanks! -- 10:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf Pic Sorry, It's a little small, but what do you think? Is it okay? This was actually kind of fun to make! 08:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Challenge I finished the cats, so here they are! Its a great picture! Im waiting for Berry! 09:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Here is Ashfur. So sorry about the block. I was trying to get to your talk page, but I by accidently clicked block. Hope you like Ashfur. 10:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) aka Shimmercloud You mean actually mating, or just really close together like regular mates? 23:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Really close together please. Thanks. PCA If you want to join PCA, place a join request here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki_talk:Charart Hope you find a good mentor! 23:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry. You got caught in the crossfire of a game between friends. Next time, feel free to speak up as it's happening in the chat and we'll all stop. 01:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I would have been more explicit, but you seemed to be on your way out of the chatroom. Alright, above this message on this page you have three image files uploaded for you by another user. In accordance with the image use policy, you are only allowed one image file. I've marked the latter two for deletion and saved the first as your personal image file. From here on, any and all images made for you need to be uploaded over that first image file of Hollyleaf or else they need to be uploaded to another website like deviantART.com. Also, you are not allowed to delete the content of any talk page without archiving it first, even your own. 03:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope, you're all good. Atelda will delete the other two images and you're off with a warning. 03:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Now you know, and in the future just tell the user to upload over that first file. You aren't in trouble. 03:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf thanks, and I am kinda busy, so it'll take a little while. 07:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Sorry about the talk page... Didn't know. With school and everything going on, I won't be on that much. See you later! 09:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it's up. Just finished it :) Hello there! Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I can make you signature, if you'd like. If you need any help, you can ask me or any of the other users! Happy editing, 21:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) =Template Box= Dawnsong, the "this user owns..." things are templates. I can make some for you if you want. 23:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: They are called userboxes, and all the templates, for all the userboxes, can be found at Warriors Wiki:Userboxes :3 03:12 Sun Sep 30 No, sorry, I can't. I already have two apprentices. Very sorry 3: 04:04 Mon Oct 1 RE; Sorry, but I don't use GIMP, I use mostly Pixlr, Sumo, and Paint so if you'd still like me to mentor you I can, but if you don't I understand. =3 12:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you. May I have this user's username? 20:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Picture On Your User Page I can make the background white for your image if you want. I need a charart to do, do you want one? The charart request layout is on my talk page. 01:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mentor You don't need to be mentored to become a warrior of PCA. Being mentored in the project isn't needed to become a warrior, it's just a step to help you get better. You need to have 3 original work chararts approved. Stormboot isn't a mentor, but, if she agreed to help you improve, that's fine, but she isn't officially your mentor by the project. 02:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, I do not take charart requests. And thank you, but the N-cat was not made by me. Mounty made it as a gift for me.